


Untimely Heat

by Sorahoshi159



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Alpha, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, omega in heat, smut on part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahoshi159/pseuds/Sorahoshi159
Summary: Heat cycles are a pain, any omega could relate.Sometimes they're unpredictable, so you really had to keep a close eye on when they start, and keep some suppressants on constant standby.Part 1:Lucci and Kaku, Coby's alpha mates, are heading out to attend a company retreat, leaving Coby all alone. Unfortunately his heat starts an hour after they leave. With no heat suppressants, and his friend by the door, could the poor omega contain his needs?Part 2:It's just sex, nothing more, nothing less.





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on my fic!
> 
> First off, yes. This is an Omegaverse fic. If the title and the summary wasn't clear enough.  
> No I am no expert with Omegaverse whatsoever so please do bare with my lack of knowledge on the subject. This is going to be my first attempt touching this subject. If I do mistake something from the lore, feel free to tell me, though please no flaming guys.
> 
> Yes this is a threesome/triad pairing fic consisting of Alpha!Lucci, Alpha!Kaku, and Omega!Coby. If you have no idea who any of these three are, I suggest you watch the whole of Water 7/Enies Lobby (It's a great arc, I swear).  
> Perhaps some of you would think that Coby would be an unnecessary addition to the pairing (Lucci x Kaku is a much more common thing and all) or you might think he fits better with Helmeppo (Cobymeppo is also a very common ship) but this is my story, I love Coby, I do not like Helmeppo all too much, I ship them better as bros more than anything, and two friends of mine has cursed me into getting into such an absurd rare triad ship that I'm pretty sure we're the only people to ever ship it or see the potential in it.
> 
> What else should be said... Ah, right. This is a modern day setting, the relationship has already been established beforehand.
> 
> Enjoy~

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kaku asked as he looked over to Coby.

"I'll be fine, you've been asking this for too long." Coby laughed as he handed them their luggage. "It's only a five days retreat right? I'm an omega, not a helpless lady." he huffed a little.

"You can't blame him for asking a lot." Lucci claimed holding his own luggage, his usual feathery companion contently perched upon his shoulder. "You might be strong, but your initial appearance isn't a match to your strength." he claimed.

"Gee. Thanks." Coby mumbled stiffly while Kaku just chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to be just fine. If you're worried then you can call me every night." he assured, as he placed a hand on Kaku's cheek and gave him a kiss before turning to Lucci and doing the same.

They just got out the door and into the hallways of the apartment building when Kaku turned around. "Just make sure you lock the door."

"Kaku." Coby sighed.

"The number to our inn is on the fridge if you can't contact our phone."

"Kaku."

"If they claim to be a delivery guy, just tell them to leave it by the door."

" _ **Kaku.**_ "

"Also-" Kaku didn't get to finish that one as a highly annoyed Lucci had enough and grabbed him by the collar. Pulling him away from the door and down the hallway to the elevator.

Coby sighed as he just watched them fondly. "Bye, love you two!" he called out shamelessly, just smiling in amusement at the thought that it probably got Lucci to be flustered, it always worked.

Once he saw them go into the elevator, he closed the door behind him and locked it as he was asked. After that, Coby just stretched out his arms and walked over to the living room of their shared apartment and went over to the couch, flopping right onto it. He looked up at the ceiling for a while and just sighed to himself, feeling very at ease. He stayed like that until five minutes later when his phone rang. "Hello-"

" _And do not trust the milk man!_ "

"Bye Kaku!" Coby said and hung up on him, turning his phone off and throwing it to the armchair. Once that was over with, Coby turned to his side and curled up a little. Now that Lucci and Kaku were gone, he wondered what he should do.

And while thinking of all of that, he found himself drifting off into a bit of a nap.

* * *

The next time he woke up was to the sound of the clock on the wall going off, telling him that it was the next hour.

Coby groaned at the sound of it, feeling himself to be a little too sluggish and hot. Wasn't it the middle of autumn? When did he even turn the heater on? Goodness was he wearing some thick blanket?

He groaned further as he pushed up, only to realize there was nothing on him. Still he felt sluggish, almost overly so, but he wasn't beyond functioning. Getting up from the couch, he looked at his surroundings before heading off to the door leading to the balcony. Sliding it open, he shivered when the cool breeze touched his skin and it made him close the door again. Leaning his forehead against the glass of it lightly he looked at the small bit of reflections he could see of himself, and realized...

He had just entered heat.

"No… no no no no." he muttered as he pushed himself off from the glass and headed for the kitchen. God, Lucci and Kaku just barely left and he already entered into heat? What kind of sick joke was this? "Suppressants, Suppressants." he mumbles to himself, trying to keep his cool, but his body was just so hot.

Stumbling to the kitchen, he went for the cabinet where they kept the first aid kit. He had to quickly take suppressants before it was too late. He wasn't like some who has lesser symptoms at first and gradually grew stronger. He was the opposite, his symptoms, his  _scent_  starts out stronger right from the go, in a matter of some hours, sometimes even minutes.

He growls a little in irritation as he couldn't get the locks on the kit to open quickly, but once he does, he cheers silently to himself.

He opens it, only to flinch as he finds that there were no bottles labeled suppressants.

Coby was confused, he doesn't think he's run out yet. He doesn't remember if he ever ran out, and when he does, either Kaku or Lucci reminds him to buy more.

Had someone stolen it? But who would steal heat suppressants, you could get them at any drug store-

Oh.

That's right.

He gave his bottle to Edgar a few days back!

What should he do? Should he go buy some more? But his scent was growing stronger by the minute, even he could smell himself. If he'd go out there, he was screwed, quite literally.

"I-It's just one or two days… Just two days and I'd be able to go out…" Coby mumbled to himself. Deciding that he could handle two days. It wasn't the first time. Though unbearable, it wasn't exactly un-doable.

Sighing to himself, Coby placed a hand to his head as he panted. His sight blurred just slightly and god, he was starting to crave for a touch. Just place a hand on his back, hold him, whisper soft words to his ear…

Maybe even more.

Coby whimpered helplessly to himself as he shrunk down to the kitchen floor. God, he wanted Kaku and Lucci to touch him.

* * *

Another hour passes as Coby stumbles around the house. He'd tried to keep himself on the couch, not finding the strength to even go to the bedroom. He groaned and whimpered before he panted hot breaths. A hand clutching onto his shirt while the other held the arm of the couch.

"Kaku… Lucci…" he moaned out between pants, as he imagined what they'd do to him if they were around right in that moment.

The mere imagination made him bite his lower lip, his needs were so strong it was starting to feel painful, almost suffocating.

At least he was sure no one would be visiting.

That thought was immediately shattered when the doorbell rang, causing Coby to shoot up in a startle.

" _Hey Coby! You home? Came to bring back your book!_ "

The voice belonged to Helmeppo and it caused his stomach to drop.

Helmeppo was a  ** _beta_**.

Oh god, he can't be around someone higher than an omega right now.

Especially not Helmeppo, he was one of his best friends, that was just wrong.

Looking around frantically, Coby hoped to god that Helmeppo would just think he wasn't home and leave.

That was also not to be.

" _Guess he ain't home… If I remember correctly, Coby keeps the spare key right over…. Aha!_ "

Now was definitely the time to panic. He got up from the couch, intending on hiding in the bathroom. Sadly, his legs lost their strength the moment he stood up and he fell down to his knees, holding onto the arm of the chair as his instincts seemed to take over him.

Helmeppo was at the door.

A beta was at the door.

God, he needed  _something_.

 _Anything_.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Helmeppo opened it, only to flinch at the overwhelming smell of someone in heat. Covering his mouth a little, he peeked into the room. "Coby?" he called, taking just a small whiff of the air before going right in. He placed the book by the table before he advanced further to the living room, finding his pink haired friend slouched over and holding onto the arm of the couch. "Co...by? You alright?" he called out, seeing clear symptoms of heat. Despite being friends for literal years, he doesn't think he's ever seen him in heat before. He didn't know how to react.

Should he call for help?

Should he get some heat suppressant?

"Hey, Coby-" Helmeppo placed a hand on his shoulder and felt a flinch.

That was his first and only mistake he made here, for the next moment, he was pulled down roughly to the ground, on his ass and elbows. "Coby- what the hell-" he couldn't finish what he was saying as Coby didn't even answer, instead he'd crawled right on top of him, straddling him.

Oh god, oh god. Oh  _hell_  no. This was not happening. This was so not happening.

Oh god! Lucci and Kaku was going to  _ **murder**_  him.

They were going to murder him and bury his body somewhere in the mountains where he'll never be found.

He grew paler and paler with every thought, it went up to the point where he was ready to shove Coby off of him, but a hand was gently placed onto his chest, pawing it in a gentle needy manner.

"... _Helmeppo_." That voice came out so  _sinfully_  between pants. So full of need, and his eyes were glazed with a haze one could only ever describe as  _lust_.

The mere sight of it caused Helmeppo to get tongue tied.

Though, what really done him in was when Coby leaned down  _and started to fucking nibble on his neck_.

Helmeppo thought his mind was about to malfunction as he felt the younger man's teeth graze against his skin, only to be followed with a slow little lick and ending with a bit of a kiss. He couldn't stop the blush that came to his face.

What the fuck was this?

It was all so  _ **erotic**_.

He's never seen Coby like this before. Never!

Coby continued with the motions, softly biting, lapping up the spot and continuing this motion, sometimes leaving a fluttering kiss behind before moving to a new spot.

It caused Helmeppo to bite his lower lip as he considered what to do. It was obvious that his friend wasn't in the right mind. He was just dazed from the heat he was under. But it didn't even seem like Lucci or Kaku was around.

The smell was starting to get very tempting, even for a beta like him. Coby's actions were only helping him feel tempted.

...

...

...

"Fuck it." Helmeppo mumbled as he pushed himself up further so that he was properly sitting up. He pushed Coby off just a little, causing the omega to whine. Then he'd allowed a hand to travel down, all the way down to the younger man's hips. His other hand traveling up, sliding up his shoulder, his neck and all the way till he was cupping Coby's chin.

The motion caused Coby to shiver. Feeling a bit of the touch that he so desperately  _needed_.

It was only a kiss, Helmeppo told himself. Nothing more. A kiss wouldn't hurt. Just one. It might even relieve Coby a little.

So Helmeppo leaned in, ever so slowly to bring his lips down to the awaiting perks in front of him.

Only, he was interrupted when a hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and roughly shoved him away, straight to the nearest wall. From the sound of the impact alone, you could imagine that he was going to have a very nasty bruise.

"Hey what's the big de- Gaah!" Helmeppo couldn't help but shriek as a foot was slammed onto the wall, far too dangerously close to his head. Looking up, he shrunk back as he was met with the angry scrutiny of  _Rob Lucci_  himself.

" **Explain yourself.** " he demanded, his voice not betraying the rage his eyes showed against the beta beneath. Behind him, Kaku had gone straight to Coby's side.

"Coby, Are you alright?" Kaku asked the omega as he picked him up from the ground, only to have his mate immediately wrap his arms around him and bury his nose onto the crook of his neck. If the thick scent in the room wasn't a dead give-away to the fact that his mate was in heat, the sudden affection definitely did.

" **Talk.** " Lucci demanded further, this time with a slight growl behind his words.

"W-w-w-wait! It's technically not my fault!" Helmeppo tried to defend himself. "I just came in to return his book! Coby's the one who came onto  _me_! I didn't even know he was in heat or that he was home! The whole place smelled sweet and I found him on his knees, I swear! He straddled me and began to attack my neck! What the hell was that even about?!" Now he was just rambling, the fear for his very life taking over him.

Lucci raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"Lucci."

Lucci blinked before looking over to Kaku, only to find that Coby was doing the exact same motion to Kaku as what he may have been doing to Helmeppo earlier, this time, letting out a few soft moans. The scent of one of his mated alpha causing him to lose himself deeper in his want.

"He's at his peak. He doesn't even realize he's begging yet." Kaku told the older alpha, looking mostly amused by what was happening, though the light tint to his cheeks gave out what he was feeling from Coby's little actions.

"He's  _begging_?!" Helmeppo asked, clearly flabbergasted by this.

"Oh yes, we figured it out after the first heat with him, you see. He doesn't like begging with words, instead he get's affectionate to the point of nibbling at your neck… It's a very effective tactic, I assure you." Kaku helpfully explained.

Helmeppo could only stare until he felt someone grab him by the collar again and drag him across the room. Soon enough, he was thrown out of the door and to the wall, his body sitting upside down from the momentum of the throw.

"If you're smart, you won't come back unless you want your head to roll." Lucci threatened as he slammed the door loudly.

* * *

 

The sound of the door slamming shut, caused Coby to flinch back to his senses, even for a short while. He looked up to see Kaku and when he heard footsteps, he looked over to see Lucci. He blinked at them in confusion, even noticing that Kaku was currently carrying him bridal style, causing him to flush more so than he already was. "K-Kaku? Lucci? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We met with that friend of yours at the station. He gave us your pills saying you lent it to him." Kaku explained. "We tried to call you several times, but you wouldn't answer, so we came back to check if anything happened." he explained.

"From the looks of it, you turned it off." Lucci claimed as he looked over to the armchair and spotted the phone that's been clearly turned off. "If we'd been a second later..." he seemed to bristle at the thought, causing Coby to sweat, just a little.

"I- uh- why are you so angry?" he asked, confused as a button.

"What? Do you not remember what happened?" Kaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Coby looked up at Kaku, still confused. "Um uh...I remember hearing the doorbell and Helmeppo's voice, but other than that…" he mumbled as he placed a hand on his head, oh god thinking back on it made his body ache with heat. Though being held by Kaku allowed it to calm, just slightly. "N-Never mind that, what about your train? The retreat?" he asked them looking more worried about their plans than his own state.

"Don't worry about that Coby." Kaku tried to reassure him. "You don't quite expect us to actually leave you in this state do you? Kalifa, Paulie and the rest will understand. It's just a company retreat."

Coby looked at them with worry. Looking very unsure as he shrunk. "But…The company's been planning it for weeks and you all worked really hard to get these five days off and...I-I don't like being in the way of that..." he mumbled.

"Coby…" Kaku called as he watched the man in his arms.

Lucci looked at Coby and noticed he was already fiddling with his hands. A little motion he's come to spot whenever the younger man was anxious. Without so much as saying a word, he walked right over to him and took something out from his pocket. He retrieved the bottle of pills and placed it in Coby's hands. "If that's what you want, then I suggest you quickly take those pills, get some rest, and we'll be on our way. We only did come back to check on you, and to deliver them. Let's go Kaku." he claimed as he turned around to start heading for the door.

Kaku looked at him disapprovingly, was he for real?

Coby also looked at him, eyes wide as he held the bottle in his hands. Opening his mouth, he closed them again and repeated the action as Lucci just continued to walk. Though, before he could get out of arm's reach, Coby reached out and latched onto his coat, holding it tightly in one hand.

Coby hated begging, he disliked it with a passion, at least with words. It was simply something he didn't like doing, but… but…

He was needy! He was in the peak of his heat! He wanted to feel kisses. He wanted to be held. God only knows, he needed to be fucked!

They were right there. His mates were right there, and there was no way in hell that Coby was going to wait agonizingly slow minutes while the suppressants did their job. He wasn't patient for that, not anymore.

They were right there!

"Stay… I-I don't want you to go. I don't want to take the suppressants. I want you guys…  _Please_  Lucci, Kaku. Don't leave me alone like this. Not now...  _Please_." the words came past his lips in something just barely above of a whisper. Tears gathering in his eyes from the frustration of it all.

Lucci didn't say anything for a few seconds, though as Coby repeated that last word just a few more times, he'd finally turned around while sporting a smirk. Satisfaction was dancing in his eyes.

"Lucci, you cruel son of a gun." Kaku commented with a light glare as Lucci came back over to them, holding the wrist of the hand that had been holding onto his coat.

Lucci leaned down to plant a kiss upon the omega's forehead before looking up to meet the eyes of his unamused alpha mate. "Thank you." was all he said as he took the bottle of pills away and set them onto the table, taking off his coat to place on the very same table.

"I didn't mean it as a complement." Kaku told him bluntly, though as Lucci walked over to where their bedroom was located, he followed the demon into his lair with a roll of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading part one! Now before you go off to part two, I suppose there may be some questions I need to answer.
> 
> If you have further questions, don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> If you've spotted the name "Edgar" in the fic, that is not a character canon to one piece. It is actually a character my friend created whom we are shipping with Sabo. Yes, you heard right, we're shipping a canon character with an oc, it's not the end of the world, get over it. If in any case you will not be seeing any lines from Edgar or Sabo in this fic, they are only mentioned, worry not.
> 
> This fic was originally written only to be seen by the eyes of my two friends who got me into actually writing smut and got me hooked onto the pairing I am using on this fic.
> 
> I am fully aware that there are different lores on omegaverse where a mated omega will not be able to have sex with someone other than their mated Alpha. In this case, I have no idea what I'm going for, there's too many to choose from, sue me.
> 
> If anyone is wondering where the fuck Hattori disappeared to, you will find out in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading part one, off you go to part two. That's where the smut is at, I'm still not confident in my abilities to write decent smut, so you have been fairly warned.
> 
> For now, I bid you all, Adieu~


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat cycles are a pain, any omega could relate.
> 
> Sometimes they're unpredictable, so you really had to keep a close eye on when they start, and keep some suppressants on constant standby.
> 
> Part 1:  
> Lucci and Kaku, Coby's alpha mates, are heading out to attend a company retreat, leaving Coby all alone. Unfortunately his heat starts an hour after they leave. With no heat suppressants, and his friend by the door, could the poor omega contain his needs?
> 
> Part 2:  
> It's just sex, nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to part two.
> 
> If you want any explanation you better head off to the first author notes in part one!
> 
> There were also warnings in the second author's note back there so if you haven't read the warnings there and came here anyway, I have nothing to say to you!
> 
> Enjoy~

It doesn't take long until they were on the bed.

The scent of the room was thick with the sweet smell of an omega in the peak of his heat, and the room was filled with sweet moans as they got busy in the dim room, holding only the barest of lighting from the window which only came from the small cracks of the curtain.

Coby found himself writhing on his knees, panting with hot breaths as he tried to keep himself upright, but couldn't find it in him to stop himself from letting out a moan. Kaku was behind him, one hand fiddling and pinching at his nipple occasionally, while the other hand busied itself with his erect shaft, rubbing and squeezing just slightly. "Kaku… Kaku…" he moans over and over, losing his mind with every motion, the only thing keeping him from collapsing was from sheer stubborn will.

Kaku let out a low hum right into his ear, causing the omega to shiver from the mere breathy touch. "Do you like that, Coby?" he asked, only receiving a moan in return. He then looked up a little to link eyes with Lucci.

The other Alpha was sitting on a chair, much like Kaku, he still had his pants on, but his shirt had been tossed away long ago. He had one elbow on the arm of the chair, his other hand holding a glass of whiskey, as he watched them with a smirk graced upon his lips. Lucci was clearly enjoying the show being put up for him, the sadist that he was, he liked the sight of Coby completely exposed to him, he especially enjoyed seeing what Kaku could do with his hands alone.

"Enjoying the view Lucci?" Kaku asked asked the other Alpha.

"Hm." was all Lucci gave out as he continued to smirk at the sight of them, linking his eyes with the other Alpha's.

"Wouldn't you enjoy it better, if you joined in on the fun?" Kaku asked as he pinched Coby's nipple just in the right way to make the omega moan a little louder than he already was. "And I'm sure Coby would appreciate the extra pair of hands. Wouldn't you Coby." he whispers hotly into Coby's ears.

Coby could only take bathed breaths as he looked up at Lucci with hazy lustful eyes. "Lucci…Mngh!" he moaned out, as the blissful touches only caused his mind to go in a daze further than it already was. "Lucci- want- I- ah!" was all he could really let out between pants and moans as his head threw back when Kaku tugged at his shaft just a little roughly.

Lucci scoffed a little in amusement, marvelling at the sight before him. "Maybe if you get him to come once, then I'll consider it." he said.

"Is that a challenge, Lucci?" Kaku raised his eyebrow.

"Think of it how you want." Lucci told him as he took a small sip of his drink.

"Challenge accepted then." Kaku's lips curled up in amusement before leaning down slightly to litter kisses against Coby's neck, perhaps leaving a few marks on his way.

His movements to the shaft got rougher, faster. Coby squirmed slightly, causing Kaku to wrap his other arm around his torso and hold onto his shoulder so as to keep the omega from bending over. He wanted to make sure that Lucci got to see every part of this.

It doesn't take so long until Coby twitches in orgasm, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning loudly. He arches his back slightly as his load shoots out, cumming hard as he reaches the high that he so desperately needed.

Lucci merely sits there, watching the omega shoot out his load, he even watched where the semen landed; on the ground just over the edge of the bed. He gives off a predatory smirk as he looked over to his lovers. One looking at him expectantly, and the other still trying to get down from his momentary high, and they knew that doesn't take long.

The heat flooded right back after a few seconds, leaving him hungry for more. Once again the heat's overwhelming Coby as he whimpers with the need to get rid of it. To have that momentary bliss of calm when he cums. He needed more and his erection mirrors his need.

"Hard again, I see." Kaku commented with amusement laced in his voice, though it only causes Coby to whimper, covering his face with his arms.

Lucci finally stands up then, finishing what was left in the glass in one full swig before walking over to them. Placing the glass on the bedside table before rested a knee on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, he pulled away Coby's arms from his face so he could see the omega's expressions.

As he'd expected, there were some traces of embarrassment in Coby's features, the man was easily embarrassed. Though, beyond the embarrassment, his face was flushed, a few needy tears were forming in his otherwise dazed eyes and his mouth was slightly open, panting as he wanted  _more_  than just a handjob.

Coby showed his needs further as he brought his hands up to rest on Lucci's shoulders. His lips going up to his adam's apple and giving it a bit of a kiss. Moving to the the crook of his neck, nibbling on the spot, he begun running his teeth against the skin before kissing and then licking it, he alternated between the three motions before moving to a different spot to do the same.

Kaku watched fondly, leaning back on the mattress as he decided it was his turn to enjoy the show, and he wasn't complaining when Coby's ass was in plain view.

Lucci let the omega beg, keeping a hand on his hip as Coby began to moan sweetly with his actions. He let it go on, perhaps for half a minute, before his other hand went up to cup his chin, leading him away from the crook of his neck and instead linking their lips together. The hand moved from his chin, to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, then to the back of his head so as to ensure he doesn't escape.

Coby moaned as he felt Lucci's tongue invade his mouth, the lingering taste of whiskey wrapping itself around his own tongue as they curled around each other. He'd sometimes pull back, for only a second, biting down on Coby's lower lips before once again returning to further invade his mouth.

It leaves Coby out of breath, and he flinches in surprise when he feels a finger invade somewhere else. He almost moves away from the kiss, but the hand on his head keeps him in place. Only leaving him the choice of moaning the man's name against his lips and have his hands hold onto his broad shoulders tightly.

Lucci idly noted how they wouldn't even need to use any lube this time around, as the omega was already wet enough to have his fingers slide in with ease. He then moved to the next step, searching for the one spot to once again send Coby over the edge.

Kaku watched all of this with a smile, finding himself licking his lips as Lucci starts to finger their lover. The omega's muffled voice grows just a note higher, indicating that Lucci found the right spot and was already abusing it. "I see what you're going for." he uttered out in amusement, his hand moving down to rub himself with the view.

Coby shuddered with every touch to that spot. With every time Lucci pulled his fingers back, only to shove them back in, pressing right onto that one damn spot, making him to see stars. He tries to buck into the finger, needing some more friction than what was being given. But when he does, the Alpha takes his fingers out, clearly showing that he didn't want the omega moving on his own. The action causing him to whine, forcing him to obey what the Alpha wants.

He was honestly starting get a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but he wasn't dizzy enough not to notice something pooling in the pit of his stomach. A familiar heat that only grew until he was thrown over the edge. He moaned loudly into the Alpha's mouth, only finally being allowed to  _breathe_  again when he's finished shooting out his second load and he's nothing but a panting, shuddering mess.

Meanwhile, Lucci and Kaku linked eyes.

"...Are you trying to show off that you can make him cum faster than I?"

"...You first."

"Oh how kind of you."

Coby holds onto the Alpha's shoulders tightly as he came down from the high, though he wasn't given quite the chance to completely calm down, when he felt a different set of arms pulling his waist further into the mattress- so that Lucci could get proper room to sit comfortably on the bed.

Suddenly, the omega found himself back to his knees, his ass raised in the air while his upper body was laid down on the sheets, his position highly submissive.

He barely registers the sound of unzipping, and that causes his eyes to widen in both dread and anticipation. "W-wait. I just- Kaku I can't- Give me a second-" he tried to demand, but his pleas lay on the deaf ears of his hungry Alpha's.

Kaku leans down as he aligned his own hard erection against the puckering hole just waiting to be pounded. He leans down then, kissing his shoulder before leaning to his ear. "Try to relax." he encouraged, right before he pushed in, marvelling in the tightness and the loud moan coming out from the omega's lips. He wasn't a demon, he'd stayed still for a short while, though he noticed Coby' form shudder, and found himself surprised as he realized what had just happened.

Coby had orgasmed just from having him enter. A dry one albeit, but an orgasm nonetheless.

"Oh dear, despite your pleas, you've clearly wanted this." Kaku couldn't help but tease, biting his lower lip slightly in excitement before leaning back down to plant a kiss the mark that shows just who he belonged. Afterwards, he got back up and placed his hands onto the cheeks of his ass.

He took his sweet time pulling out until only his tip was left inside, then he pushed straight back in, almost shivering at the omega's near-scream as he buried himself deep.

Coby buried his face into the bed sheets, to stop himself from screaming any further. One arm stretched out while the other stays close to his head, but both clutching the sheets desperately, trying to hold onto  _something_  to keep his sanity. Every inch of his body felt like it was tingling, each touch was hotter, and pleasure flooded his system as if to drown him. It was blissful and it was overwhelming.

The feeling absolutely  _amazed_  him.

And when Kaku began hitting the right spot?

_God_.

Coby was over the moon.

He could barely register his own hips moving in time to the thrusts, or the fact that he was moaning out his Alphas' names, begging for more, asking to be fucked harder, faster, to make him go crazy. Things he'd be too embarrassed to say if he wasn't under the influence of wild, raw, pleasure.

He's only interrupted when he feels a hand touch his cheek, and he's coaxed into lifting his head and get up on his elbows to look up into his other Alpha's eyes. The hand tucks stray, damp, pink strands behind his ear, because without his bandanna, his hair fell right over his face. Coby leans into the hand, closing his eyes to the rare gentle touch and he looks up at Lucci before giving the hand a bit of a kiss.

Lucci watched his actions with a satisfied smirk, his other hand unzipping his own pants and freeing his own erection from it's confines. He rubs himself briefly before looking back down to Coby's lustful eyes. "...You know what to do." he claimed.

Coby looked up at his eyes and travelled his gaze down to the shaft in front of him. He didn't need to be told twice before he held the large penis in his hands. Giving him a brief hand job before taking it right into his mouth. Taking it in with ease before bringing his head back up, careful so as not to choke himself.

He let out a pleased sound as he came down, and slightly sucked as he came up, looking straight into Lucci's eyes as he does so.

Lucci actually growled slightly at the sensation, mainly from how slow and teasing Coby was going. It wouldn't do to be impatient, and in a way, it was endearing. So, he settled with a hand to his hair, running through them before tugging every time he deemed there should be a bit more sucking, or a bit more tongu, but those weren't plenty.

"He's definitely learned a lot since the first time, don't you think?" Kaku suddenly asked the other Alpha, right before he thrusted with a bit more force, as if to remind Coby of what was happening on the other end. He smirked as he knows that moan definitely sent vibration to the Lucci's shaft.

"I'd be insulted if he didn't." Lucci comments back as he tugs when Coby stopped, Kaku's actions distracted him. "Seems there's still work on his multi-tasking skills." he says further.

Kaku chuckled. "At least he can actually look you in the eye while sucking, I know you get off on that. Though, I miss how he used to blush and turn away despite having a mouth full of cock, I found it terribly adorable." he claimed. "And that surprised little squeak he used to make too, though having him moan and beg does make up for it." he thrusted hard and deep, noticing that Coby was no longer cumming as quickly as he has been, which was a good sign that he was finally coming down from his peak.

"And you call me the sadistic bastard. You're just as guilty." Lucci growled out, feeling the vibration from Coby's throat.

Kaku didn't say anything to confirm or to deny, though the smirk on his face spoke millions as he looked at the other Alpha. "Looks like he's coming down from the peak stage." he said.

"Well too bad, I'm still next." Lucci claimed and bucked his hips slightly into the omega's mouth, causing him to let out a startled noise.

Coby couldn't quite catch what they were talking about in that short period of time, still overwhelmed with pleasure, the sensation of having him thrusted deep and hard, and having his mouth occupied with the cock. His nose was occupied with the strong musky scent coming from both his alphas. A scent he was sure that he was addicted to by now.

As Kaku's movement grew faster and their scent grew stronger. A slight shiver ran down Coby's spine, because he knew what was coming next, and god he needed it badly. He feels the Alpha grab his arm, pulling it back to give him a little more leverage, and if it wasn't for his mouth being occupied, he'd have screamed in the pleasure.

He knew he was close, and he knew both Alphas were close too. He could feel the knot forming on Kaku's dick, could feel the base of the shaft as it began to swell gradually, knotting, giving away the fact that he was close to ejaculation.

So Coby began to suck on Lucci's cock, almost desperately. He'd learned over time to spot the smallest of signs that Lucci was close, even without the knotting. The smallest twitches his body made, the way his hold grows tighter.

It was when the knot fully formed and was plugging him deep, that he'd finally came with a muffled moan. His hole tightening up around the knotting shaft, and he feels an almost fiery heat inside him, and he's sure that Kaku had came, filling him with his seed and making sure none would escape.

Though such acts were mostly pretty useless on a male omega such as himself, the sensation of feeling so full gave him nothing short of ecstasy.

Lucci comes shortly afterwards, straight into his warm, wet mouth. He doesn't give Coby the chance to move away, almost certainly keeping his hand where it was so as to give the omega no choice but to swallow the thick seed.

And swallow Coby does, like a loyal mate. Coming up for air afterwards, panting with shortened breaths. He let's out a small shriek as he feels Kaku pulling out of him slowly. Only when he's gone, is when Coby slumps on his side, his head laying on Lucci's lap. Tired, breathless, and full, but not completely satisfied, just yet.

Kaku stands there on his knees, panting to take his own breathing back to something that was considered normal. He brought an arm up wipe at the bit of sweat upon his forehead, and looked at Lucci, only to notice the other Alpha beckoning him over. He complies quite easily, and he doesn't fight when the older Alpha takes him by the chin and brings him down to a deep, hot kiss.

It wasn't anything like a kiss they'd give Coby. The kisses given to the omega was something more to assert their dominance over him, A sweet reminder of who he belongs to. No, a kiss between them was a power struggle, a fight for dominance, a poisonous battle that intoxicated them greatly and had them coming back for more.

It was a different sort of excitement, something that brought them together in the first place.

Lucci won most days, but there was a good share amount of Kaku dominating as well, and they loved every part of it.

Coby loved watching it as well, there was simply something wild and passionate between them, and it intrigued and excited him, though he wouldn't say a word.

The loser today, seemed to be Kaku, as he was the first to pull back. Licking his lips as if to savor what Lucci left behind. He sniffed the air, noticing it wasn't as thick as it had been when they'd started, but it still lingered a little strongly. "Seems Coby's not satisfied yet, I'm always impressed by the amount of stamina he possesses during heat and even when he's not." he commented.

"A last round should finally finish it. What do you say?" Lucci raised an eyebrow down at the tired omega, who still looked flushed.

Coby blinked, seeming to contemplate before he pouted at both of them. "Just so you know. I'm not begging anymore." he said, stubbornly. He was finally down from his peak, he was sure he could keep his senses this next round.

Kaku and Lucci both looked at him, before glancing at each other and then back to the omega, a more primitive smirk appearing on both of their features.

Coby didn't like the look of that.

"Is that a challenge, Coby?"

"Uh… No…?"

"Too late. It's been accepted."

"What- Wait-"

Coby's words fell on deaf ears again as Kaku pulls him up and into a heated kiss.

He struggled for a bit, maybe for a minute, but it doesn't take long for the struggles to stop, and his moans grows softer, mellower, sweeter, and once again very needy.

* * *

"Yes… Yes. Okay- No. Kalifa you must speak slower… No, there was an emergency- it's very complicated… No we don't need to be picked u- No… No…. No! We weren't put in jail… Again. That was one time Kalifa… Yes… No, Lucci and I will take the last train there, you can start without us, and think of it this way, since we're still in town, we can pick up anything anyone might have left behind. Oh so you're gun' ask everyone- okay. No I'm not complaining… Okay." Kaku sighed as he spoke into the phone wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as he balanced it between his ear and shoulder, taking hold of the notepad and a pen from nearby.

Lucci watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed, he himself was wearing a bathrobe instead and had one leg crossed over the other. He preoccupied himself with keeping Coby company, having shut his phone off the moment Paulie's name popped up on the screen. He looked down at the absolutely tuckered out omega, dozing in their king sized bed, arms hugging a pillow close as strands of pink hair fell over his face. Those of which Lucci took to moving away so he could watched the omega sleep better.

It was a small moment he enjoyed savoring. Watching his lovers sleeping faces.

"Jabra I am not going in a train full of people, holding a damn rooster." Kaku claimed into the phone. "...No! What makes you think I'd ever put  _that_  inside my luggage- just so you could get off?! I wouldn't even touch that repulsive thing.  _YOU_  used it!" he huffed.

Coby groaned a little as Kaku was a little too loud, his eyes fluttering open to see what the commotion was, a hand reaching up to rub at his eye a little. "What time is it…?" he asked.

Lucci just watched him before looking over to Kaku, irritation clear on his face. "Kaku, tell Jabra to expect retaliation from me, later on." he demanded.

Kaku blinked before shrugging. "Jabra, Lucci has told me to tell you to expect retaliation later."

" _For what?!_ "

Kaku didn't answer and instead hung up before walking over to the bed as he noticed Coby had woken up. Leaning down, he planted a small kiss to his forehead. "Evening, love." he greeted.

"It's five in the evening." Lucci specified. There was no real use in not answering Coby's question after all.

"Five in the- What-" Coby tried to get up, only for pain to shoot up somewhere along his lower back and he fell back down, curling up with the sheet over his head as he felt quite the deal of pain.

Kaku and Lucci just watched this.

"Coby…?" Kaku called. "If you are in any pain, I've already prepared a bath for you, I'll help you in if you need assistance." he said.

Coby didn't say anything, though he did peek out. "...Shouldn't you two be out now?" he asked them.

"Yes, actually. Kalifa has just been getting on our case for being absent as we speak." Kaku sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're taking the last train, we have time to get dressed, pick up the things listed and go." Lucci claimed with a shrug as he looked down at Coby.

Coby looked up at Lucci and squinted. "Haha. Nice try. I'm not falling for that again. Go and socialize." he told Lucci, giving him a bit of a shove with his leg.

"It was worth a try." Lucci scoffed as he stood up. "I've been against the whole idea of a retreat since day one." he claimed.

"You were the only one who stayed stubborn to the end." Kaku laughed. "Though we should indeed get dressed, before Paulie realizes he can simply call my phone instead of spamming yours."

"I've been wondering but… Where's Hattori?" Coby asked as he finally noticed the absence of the bird.

"Hattori's probably at the inn already. I told you, we met Edgar on the way, and in turn we also met Sabo. Turns out they were heading to same the meeting station so we've entrusted them to take Hattori, he's smart, he definitely found a way to get to the others without help." Kaku explained.

"Oh…" Coby mumbled as he stayed as he was and watched them dress, instead. Staying content with watching them. He then blinked as Lucci approached him and tilted his chin up, leaning in and sniffing over the scarred bite marks they'd placed on him a few years back.

"...You're off from your heat for now, but knowing you, you're most likely to come back strongly the next day, don't forget to take heat suppressants." he tells him. "And stop lending them to your friends, let them get their hands on some, on their own." he growls this one out.

"I know...Okay Lucci." Coby just sighed and he watched them. Soon, they were fully dressed and they were heading out of the bedroom.

"Oh, I think you should hide that spare key somewhere else, Coby, just in case." Kaku said as he turned out. "Oh, even better, barricade yourself inside instead, so no one can come in."

" _ **Kaku.**_ "

Kaku is once again pulled away by a very irritated Lucci, who was not going to deal with this shit, again.

Coby just watched them go with a less than amused expression. Snorting after a while and chuckling as his hands moves up to touch over the scars that shows who he belonged to.

His mates were rather silly, but he loved them all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that! Congratulations, you made it!
> 
> I really have nothing else to say but thanks for reading this little trash thing.
> 
> Now to answer a little question I think you guys have.
> 
> If you're curious about their jobs in this au, Lucci and Kaku works for a company called Galley-La, and no they're not some secret agents in this fic at all. Coby's still a college student, though he regularly attends dance classes led by Ivankov. Curious? I have another fic of how Lucci and Kaku meets Coby. Want me to post it? Tell me in the Comments below!
> 
> Hm... I really do have nothing else to really explain that I can think of, though if you've got anymore questions, I'd be happy to answer them so review them down below!
> 
> Leave a Kudos and Comment, hope to post more if I ever feel like it.
> 
> For now, I bid you all, Adieu~


End file.
